Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer and in particular to a fixing bracket for a computer accessory and a computer case thereof.
Description of Related Art
The traditional computer case provided for the installation and assembly of the internal accessories thereof mainly provides a frame of proper size where the internal accessories are fastened by screw holes and screws of default size, such that the necessary accessories can be installed in the computer case. As an example of a general hard disk frame, two sides of a hard disk drive are provided with plural preset screw holes. The hard disk drive is placed on the hard disk frame and then is fastened by some screws to complete the installation.
However, the above design not only causes a screwing step during the installation between the hard disk frame and the computer case but also causes another screwing step during the installation between the hard disk drive and the hard disk frame. That is, multiple screwing steps are required during the whole installation, which is relatively inconvenient. Besides the above-mentioned hard disk drive, the computer accessory installed in the computer case such as a fan or a CD-ROM drive usually requires similar complicated screwing steps, which is also relatively inconvenient.
In view of this, the inventor pays special attention to research with the application of related theory and tries to overcome the above disadvantages regarding the above related art. Finally, the inventor proposes the invention which is a reasonable design and overcomes the above disadvantages.